Supernatural
by The4AmazingOtakus
Summary: Len is just a regular boy, but he quickly gets involved in all kinds of affairs that aren't very regular. LukaXLen, Luka x Len, MikuXLuka, Miku x Luka, slight RinXLen, Rin X Len By: Lily ON HIATUS
1. The Fight

**HIIII IT'S LILYYYYY! I know my stories aren't very good :/ BUT THIS IS FUN SO I DON'T CAREE! I'm finally back on my laptop for a day, and I have some writers block on AVLS, because of NEW OTP! Soooo, LET'S GO WITH NEW OTP! Also, If we can get 1-5 reviews (not trying to copy Gab I swear) then I'll make another chapter.**

 **-LEN POV-**

It was the first day of the new school year, the sun beating down on my skin harshly, my lunchbox swinging in my hand, and my friends Rin, Miku, and Luka by my side. Now, I know what you're thinking, and it's fine, these girls are only my friends. I have more, these three just walk the same route as me.

"Len-kun? Are you daydreaming again?" asked Luka. She's the oldest of us three, a high-school senior. I'm only in 8th grade. Luka had long, pink hair that swayed in the wind. She had sparkling blue eyes and a paralyzing smile.

"No, I'm just thinking about how school is gonna be this year." I replied. She nodded and continued skipping on the way to school, ahead of the rest of us. Miku ran to catch up to Luka. She had long, green pigtails, and matching eyes with Luka.

"Wait for me!" she exclaimed. Miku was older than me, too. She's a year younger than Luka. Luka slowed down so Miku could walk by her. Rin stayed by me though. She's the same age as me, and in the same class. Rin had short yellow hair with black bobby pins. She had the same look in her eyes as Miku and Luka.

"Len, let's catch up with the others!" Rin exclaimed, grabbed my hand, and ran up by Miku and Luka. On our way to school, we chatted just like a normal group of friends, until Miku...

"Guys, I have an announcement!" she shouted. Rin and I looked at her and tilted our heads. Miku looked at Luka and nodded. She grabbed Luka's hand and looked at us. "I... Luka.. Luka and I are in a relationship!" Rin and I just looked on in awe. Luka and Miku... Two of my closest friends just... Boom? Boom?! BOOM?! I clenched my fist and ran up to them.

"You guys are just going to go straight into a relationship?! Did you even THINK about it?!" I exclaimed. I looked at Miku. "And you just announce it?! I mean, seriously! Someone's gonna find out, and when your reputation drops to rock bottom, I'm gonna LAUGH!" What was getting into me? Why was I saying these things? Tears began to form in Miku's eyes, and she started crying. Luka hugged her, and tight. Why was I so angry? It wasn't like I was jealous or anything... Luka glared at me, and started walking separately with Miku. Rin and I started walking as well.

"Why did you say those things, Len? Why did you make Miku cry?" Rin asked. I turned to look at her, through teary eyes that were growing blurry.

"I.. I don't know... I.." and then I cried. This was the first time I ever remember crying.. At least in front of someone else. I was ultimately crying, for real. Rin looked at me pitifully.

"I understand. For now, let's just focus on getting to school." she said, and wiped my tears away. "Before we're late!" And then, we ran. We ran to school as fast as we could.

 **-IN CLASS-**

I ran into class with Rin, and the teacher gave us a look. It seemed that we could sit wherever for now, because Neru Akita and Teto Kasane were sitting by each other. Those two were always talking and gossiping, and no teacher would EVER let them sit together. I waited for Rin to sit somewhere, and I sat next to her,

"I am Ms. MEIKO, your math teacher this year." said the teacher. She had very short, messy brown hair and brown eyes. She looked like she would be a bit of a stern teacher... She began to teach us about some weird math concept, but I wasn't listening. I was thinking about what I said to Miku... It looked like it hurt Luka as much as it hurt her. And that really made me upset. But Miku was diving straight into a relationship... And Luka accepted her! I was in deep thought until Rin nudged me. She gestured at the teacher, and it looked like she had asked me a question. "Well, Kagamine?" I had to speak up if I didn't want to get humiliated in front of the whole class.

"What was the question, Ms. MEIKO?" I asked, sparing the laughs and pointing.

"I asked how your summer was." she said. I let out a sigh of relief, glad it wasn't about the crazy math concept she had been teaching, because I wasn't listening at ALL.

"My summer was great, Ms. MEIKO." I replied in answer. She smiled.

"Good. Now, what's -insert crazy math problem here-?" I hung my head. I should've knew it was too good to be true...

- **AT LUNCH-**

I grabbed my lunchbox and walked to the roof with Rin. Normally I eat with Miku and Luka, too, but after what happened this morning, I doubt they'd want to talk to me. It was then that I realized it would be a good idea to apologize to them. I waited until I saw them, and I ran up to them.

"Luka! Miku!" I shouted. Luka glared at me. I caught up to them, and I said it. "I-I'm sorry about what happened this morning. I don't know what got into me! Please forgive me!" Luka grinned and nudged Miku. That was when I realized that I was practically BEGGING to be forgiven.

"Alright." Luka said. "But on one condition." She looked at Miku and they giggled.

"What is it?" I asked, hoping that I didn't have to give them a foot massage or something.

"Get on your knees and kiss our feet!" Miku said. I couldn't believe them! I guess this is what it takes to get a couple of girls to accept your apology, though...

"Fine..." I said. Luka and Miku burst out laughing.

"I was kidding!" she laughed.

"I can't believe he fell for it!" Luka exclaimed.

"I'm right here, ya know?!" I shouted. "So, do you accept my apology, or not?"

"Yeah, I guess." Luka said. I sighed in relief. I was ecstatic. We were friends again! And to think, this trifle was ended so quickly... Luka and Miku came with me, back to where Rin was SUPPOSED to be, but when we came back, she was gone.


	2. This is No Dream

**Sup guys, I'm back again! Sorry for keeping you AWESOME PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY LIKE MY STORIES waiting! I really am kind of uninspired right now, so... Don't expect this to be a long chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I forgot to do this last chapter, so this counts for both! I NO OWN THE SOFTWARE THAT GOES BY THE NAME OF VOCALOID!**

 **-STILL LEN POV-**

Rin was just gone! I had no idea where she could've ran off to, and no idea what could've happened to her! I turned to look at Miku and Luka, who seemed just about as flabbergasted as I was. Well, we couldn't just sit there staring all day!

"We have to go after her!" I said.

"But we don't know where she went!" Miku replied. I sighed. She had a point.

"Well, we've gotta search somewhere. Let's split up and look. Just think: 'If I were Rin, where would I go?'" Luka compromised. See, this is one of the reasons she's my friend! She's smart, and always helps me out when I need it.

"You're right." Miku and I said in unison. We split up, and started searching. Now was when things started to get weird. I felt some presence right in front of me. Some blue mist was swirling around. Presence? Blue mist? What was this, a fairy tale? I tried to walk past it, and around it, but it was no use. The mist had some sort of barrier that kept me from going any further! I just stood there, watching the mist swirl around. It just seemed to be dancing around aimlessly, until I realized what it was doing. This mist was being brought together to form something. Or rather, someone. A young girl appeared in front of me. She had a faint blue tint to her skin, and that same presence that mist gave me. She wore a red helmet, and had coral pink hair. She looked like some sort of robot. When she spoke, it sent chills down my spine.

"Why do you approach, human?" she asked me. Even though she seemed young, her voice was deep and a little creepy! "I said back off, human." She seemed like a tough obstacle if I wanted to find Rin.

"Wh-Who are you?" was all I could ask. She had this unearthly glow about her, and her voice was quiet, almost like a whisper.

"I am Nekomura Iroha, gatekeeper of the Spider Lord's cave," she said. "And you are..?"

"I... I'm Kagamine Len, st-student at VOCALOID Academy." I answered. Spider Lord? There are no Spider Lords or little ghost girls in reality! This has to all be a dream.

"Ah, perhaps you have some connection to the Spider Lord's newest victim, Kagamine Rin?" said Iroha. Rin was a victim of the Spider Lord? I was about to pinch myself, this was ridiculous!

"I... I do! Does that mean you'll let me in?" I asked. It was then I remembered Luka, Miku, and I had no way of telling each other if we found Rin or not, and they certainly don't know about this Spider Lord.

"Of course not! That means I have to dispose of you!" Iroha exclaimed. "You could easily get in the way of the Spider Lord's plans!" Dispose of me? Did that mean she was going to kill me?! Before I knew it, a little girl with sharp claws was lunging straight at me. I needn't worry, though. This is all a dream, isn't it? And that's when I felt her claws slash across the skin on my right arm. Her claws had to be sharp, because they hurt! I then realized, if I was going to get Rin back, I had to fight. Agh, who am I kidding? I have no weapons! Suddenly, I felt a different kind of presence around my left hand. Green mist was swirling around it. Iroha backed up, and looked at me through confused eyes. "The Green Mist... That doesn't mean.." And, a green, glowy sword was in my hand. Well, NOW I have a weapon! I took the glowing sword, and speared Iroha right through the chest. She fell backwards, and dissolved back into blue mist.

"Well, that was easy!" I remarked at the green sword. And then the glow around it began to pulse, and it became heavier, weighing down my arm quicker and quicker until I dropped it. The sword disappeared into green mist again, but this time, the mist followed me wherever I went. I had to heal the gash on my right arm, before I fainted of blood loss. I grabbed a leaf on a nearby tree and tried to clean it up, but it didn't stop the bleeding. I got another one, and pressed on it. The bleeding had stopped for now, but I had to be careful. Suddenly, the scenery around me began to change, and I found myself staring at the entrance to a dark, DARK cave. "This must be the Spider Lord's cave." I looked behind me to see if the mist was still following me, and I ran right into the cave. I couldn't see a thing until the green mist began to glow brighter. It swirled around my hand, again, and I thought it was transforming back into the sword. But this time, it became a torch. And not any ordinary torch, oh no. This torch lit up the WHOLE cave. I trudged ahead, waiting for when I would actually SEE this Spider Lord, and hoping that Rin was still alive.

 **YAAA! SPIDERS AND GHOSTS AND MIST! Like I said, I was a bit out of ideas when I wrote this, so... Yeah. Also, soccer practice started on Thursday, and I have more today, so that's why I'm posting this so early. I'm going to be pretty busy with that and school is starting up again soon, so I'll be busy with THAT too -_-. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! PLEASE review, it motivates me to write more!**

 **-Lily**


End file.
